


Casey VS The Goodbye

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Chuck Versus The Goodbye, M/M, Series Finale, Thanksgiving, episode rewrite, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Casey says his goodbyes to Morgan and Alex then decides he doesn't want to leave before talking to Chuck one more time.He has too much scotch and decides to tell Chuck about the feelings he has had for years but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey, Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Casey VS The Goodbye

“We’re moving in together” Alex and Morgan said at the same time  
Casey just stared at them  
“Dad, come on, how did you know? It was supposed to be a surprise”  
“Hello, spy” Casey deadpanned  
“And you’re….happy?” Morgan tried to not act scared that Casey was going to kill him as Casey got off the couch and walked away “You’re getting your gun aren’t you, are you going to shoot me?”  
Casey tossed his keys at Morgan “This place is all yours”  
“We are all going to live here...together”  
“No, it’s all yours, I have someplace I need to be”  
“Going after Gertrude” Morgan wiggled his eyebrows “Get it Casey”  
Casey glared at Morgan.  
“Dad”  
“Alex don't”  
“You deserve to be happy”  
“So does he” Casey clenched his jaw  
“Wait what?” Morgan looked between the two of them “Gertrude is man? That explains so much”  
“Shut up Grimes” Casey growled  
Alex wrapped her arms around her dad, he just stood there “You need to try” She stepped back and looked at him  
“I’m going away for a while, I need space from Burbank and the people here, but I promise I’ll call you”  
“At least say bye to him”  
“Alex stop, okay, I missed my chance, let it go”  
“Can someone fill me in please?”  
“He loves Chuck,” Alex Said at the same time Casey said “No”  
Morgan laughed, then realized no one else was “What?”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“Now is your chance, Sarah is gone and he is sad, go scoop him up, Colonel”  
“I’m not going to do that, I’ve made up my mind”  
“Fine, leave, but tell him first, maybe right this second isn’t the best time with everything going on, but tell him”  
“What’s the point” Casey picked up his bags that were sitting by the front door  
“Because there was a point in time when he had a crush on you, and I’m sure it didn’t go away. He thought you would never like him as a friend and definitely not a lover, gross sorry, but yeah dude he totally likes you back”  
“I’ll call you when my plane lands”  
“Love you dad”  
“You too Alex”

“How ya doin buddy?” Morgan sat down on the edge of the fountain next to Chuck  
“Had to get out of Ellie’s apartment, too much crying and mine just seems too empty”  
“What’s next for Chuck Bartowski?”  
“I need to find Sarah”  
“Are you sure that is what you want?”  
“Morgan she is my wife”  
“That has absolutely no memory of your relationship and hasn’t even cared enough to try and figure it out”  
“Where is this coming from? Just yesterday you were listing all these crazy plans on how to get her to remember”  
Morgan shrugged “Maybe it’s just not right, maybe you need to take some time to find out who Chuck Bartowski is without the CIA”  
“Unfortunately I have the intersect again so I’ll always be a part of the CIA”  
“Yeah, well I’m sure General Beckman will let her favorite agent have some time off, if not I’ll have a chat with her, but I think that you need to really think about what makes YOU happy and not think about anyone else because everyone else is fine. Ellie and Devon are moving to Chicago for their dream job with their amazing daughter, your mom is here and happy, me and Alex are phenomenal and now officially living together. Casey is emotionally constipated and off on his own journey and Sarah is, well who knows but for once don’t think about any of us and what we want, think of what will make Charles Irving Bartowski happy”  
“What happened to you” Chuck laughed “When did you grow up?”  
“That was weird right?” he laughed.  
“Yeah, but I think you might be right”  
“Casey left the apartment for me and Alex so we will still be neighbors.”  
“Where did he go? He didn’t say bye”  
“Well he did hug you at Castle earlier, so maybe he thought that was goodbye”  
Chuck sighed “Yeah I guess”  
He patted Morgan on the back “I have somewhere to be”  
“Just don’t miss Ellie’s going away party tonight”  
“You know I won’t”

Chuck sat down in the sand, the same spot he sat when he found out that his life would never be the same. Five years felt like a lifetime ago, but somehow still felt like it was just a few days ago.  
“Hi Chuck”  
“Sarah?” he didn’t jump, okay maybe a little.  
“I thought I’d find you here”  
“This is where I come to think when my life gets confusing, and apparently you come to help me figure it out”  
“I went to the apartment to grab some stuff and say bye to everyone, Morgan said you left and suggested I look here”  
“Where are you going?”  
“I have an assignment in Germany”  
“What about us?”  
“I’m not sure Chuck”  
“Morgan suggested we kiss and it will all come back, but then he also said I need to not be with you to figure out who I am alone”  
“I agree with the second half of that”  
“Never thought I’d be divorced before thirty” he laughed  
“I’m sorry Chuck, I just don’t see myself leaving the spy life and having a white picket fence and kids, that isn’t the life I want”  
“It was at one point, and I understand that you’ve probably forgotten that and I’m okay with that because honestly, I’m not sure I’m as in love with you as I was before”  
“Seems like this memory loss thing cleared up some things”  
“I hope one day we can work together again”  
“Me too, you’re a great spy Chuck Bartowski”  
“I’ll have a lawyer draw up papers, where can I send them?”  
“Just let Beckman know, she will get them to me”  
“Promise me that when you and Bryce get married I’ll get an invite, it will only be slightly weird that my two exes are getting married after our divorce” he teased “But I’d be happy for you”  
Sarah cupped his face in her hand “You’re an amazing person Chuck Bartowski, never change”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment even though you don’t remember the last five years”  
“But getting to re-know you over the last few weeks, it’s easy to tell the type of person you are” She leaned forward and kissed him.  
“That was kinda weird” Chuck tried not to make a face.  
“Kinda was” She scooted back “But you can tell Morgan that life isn’t like the movies and kisses aren’t magic”  
“They can be when it’s the right person”  
“Go find your person” Sarah stood up wiping the sand off her pants. “You deserve happiness”  
Chuck stood up too “At one point in time you were my person, and you made me happy”  
“I’m sure I was happy too, but things change and I’m glad we can both be mature about it”  
“I’ll always love you Sarah Walker, just a different kind of love”  
“See ya around” She squeezed his hand before walking away.

Chuck stood there for a little bit longer before heading to the mall to get Clara something. He stopped at build-a-bear and got way too excited over all the Star Wars stuff. He picked out a classic brown bear and added a sound of him saying “Love you Clara Bear” then spent way too much money on the Star Wars clothes and accessories. Then he stopped by the jewelry store and got Ellie a necklace with Clara’s birthstone, then got Awesome a gift card to the sporting goods store so he could get some workout clothes.

“Casey?”  
“What the hell do you want Bartowski”  
“Morgan said you left” Chuck sat down in the chair across from him.  
“Didn’t want to miss this great party” Casey finished off his glass of scotch then poured more into his cup.  
“Um you don’t seem like you want to be here”  
“Walk away Chuck”  
“No” he snatched the bottle away from Casey and took a swig “I live in this apartment building, you don’t”  
“There is plenty of space for you to mingle” he waved his hand like he was shooing him away.  
“You’re being rude”  
“This is just me”  
“Remember hugging me earlier, yeah that happened, and you initiated it”  
‘I’ll never forget’ is what drunk Casey almost said “Lapse in judgment”  
“Hello friends” Morgan walked up “Whatcha talkin about” he winked at Casey  
“How I’m plotting to kill both of you”  
“You would never, you’re soft Casey now, with feelings” Chuck teased taking another swig of the scotch before Casey snatched it out of his hand.  
“So you two discussed your undying love for each other yet?”  
Chuck and Casey both glared at him  
“So uh no you didn't? Right so um I’m going to walk away and you can act like I was never here”  
“That was…”  
“Typical Morgan” Casey gave up on pouring the scotch into the cup and just drank from the bottle.  
“Uh yeah I guess, so um he told me that you gave them the apartment and were leaving town, so where are you staying tonight?”  
“My bags are still in the Vic, I still have a bed there”  
“Morgan started converting it into a Nerd Cave the second you walked out the door”  
“I’ll find somewhere, why do you care?”  
“I have an empty room, just letting you know”  
“Don’t feel like hearing you and Walker fucking all night”  
“Gross, what?” Chuck looked around to see if Sarah was there “Is she here?”  
“How the fuck would I know where your wife is?”  
“Ex-wife...well technically not yet, but Monday morning I’m meeting with a lawyer. So uh yeah I consider myself single, I mean Sarah lost her memory like two months ago and we haven’t been together at all”  
“Except today at the beach” Casey took a big drink of the scotch.  
“Wait, how do you know about that”  
“I was looking for you”  
“Why”  
“Does it fucking matter?”  
“Well yeah it does matter, do you want to go inside and talk about it?”  
“No”  
“She kissed me goodbye, it meant nothing”  
“You were head over heels in love with her before her memory went away, it can’t just vanish that fast”  
Chuck shrugged “I’m not going to sit here and explain it to you because you obviously have your own ideas about MY feelings” Chuck sighed “Have a nice life Casey” 

Chuck wished he could lock himself in his bedroom and ignore everyone, but he wasn’t sure when he would be able to see his sister, brother-in-law, and niece again, so he stayed. But after the party, he did grab a few of the liquor bottles off the drink table and lock himself in his apartment.  
He took a shower and put on his comfiest PJs, then took all the pictures of Sarah down and threw them away. He wanted to burn them but he finished off a bottle of vodka in the shower and didn’t trust himself with an open flame.  
He grabbed the leftover pizza from the night before that was in the fridge, his trusty bucket of cheese-puffs off the counter, and plopped down on the couch.  
He turned on a Star Wars movie and tried to clear his mind.

The first movie was maybe halfway over when there was a knock at his door, he groaned as he stood up, a few cheeseballs that must have fallen on his lap fell to the floor. Maybe he will get a dog to keep him company.  
“What” he opened the door, not expecting to see Casey.  
“I ordered McDonald’s, did you know you can get fast food delivered”  
“Yeah because I eat fast food, you don’t eat fast food”  
“I’m drunk”  
“Ah, me too, I ate cold pizza and cheeseballs”  
“You and those damn cheeseballs” Casey pushed passed him “and of course you’re watching Star Wars” he sat down on the couch  
“It’s my happy place, and right now I’m trying to feel happy”  
“All these bottles of alcohol aren’t going to help”  
“You’re drunk too” Chuck sat back down where he was, hearing a cheeseball crunch under his foot, yeah he needs a dog. “And I stole all those bottles from the party, some only had like a shot left in them”  
Casey handed him a container of fries “Not sure what the fuck else I ordered” he started pulling stuff out of the bag and setting it on the cushion between them. “Eat whatever” he grabbed the 2nd bag he had sat on the table and opened it “I got you a strawberry milkshake” he pulled the cup out and handed it to Chuck “But they didn’t give me straws”  
“Thanks” Chuck took the lid off and took a sip “Still good”

When the movie was over and the food was gone, Chuck looked over to see Casey staring at him.  
“Do I have mac sauce on my face?” he rubbed his hand over his mouth  
“I should leave”  
“You can stay”  
“I don’t want to be your rebound” Casey blurted out.  
Chuck had no idea what to say, so he just stared at him.  
Casey swiped all the trash off the couch and closed the space between them, he sat there staring into Chuck’s deep brown eyes for a moment before kissing him.  
Chuck moved his hand up to cup Casey’s face deepening the kiss, but it didn’t last long. Casey stood up and took a few steps away “I can’t”  
“You started it”  
“Like I said, I don’t want to be your rebound, I don’t want to be the escape from your wife forgetting she loves you, I don’t want to be a drunk hook-up that you’ll forget about in the morning”  
“That’s not what it would be”  
“God Chuck” Casey ran his hand over his face “I’m going to leave for a while, then maybe we can visit this conversation again”  
“Like as in you want to be in a relationship with me?”  
Casey nodded, not trusting himself to talk.  
“You told me you weren’t the white picket fence, kids in a mini-van type person and I am. I like you, Casey, I always have but you have made it clear since the day I met you that you aren’t a relationship person and I’m not a fling person, I love too easily”  
“I wasn’t that person, and by the time I realized that you were who I...nevermind, forget we had this conversation. I’m going to hit the head and use your spare room”  
“Wait” Chuck grabbed his arm. “Thanksgiving is about five months away, I’m planning on going to Chicago, Morgan, and Alex are coming too. So how about this, we take this time to live our lives and do whatever we want and we don’t communicate at all until then. We pick a place right now and on the day before Thanksgiving if we still feel the same and want to explore this then we go to that spot and talk about it”  
“See you in five months” Casey walked away.

\------------------------------------------------

Chuck looked at his watch “I’ll be right back”  
“I’m almost done”  
“Ellie we have been in this store for over an hour, if I see one more baby thing I’m going to explode”  
“Shopping for new baby stuff is the best part about being pregnant and these sales are amazing”  
“And I’m happy for you and my future little niece or nephew but I need air, I’ll be right back” he looked at his watch again.  
“Do you need to be somewhere?”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“Oh my god Chuck, no, you can’t”  
“I just want to see”  
“Did you forget what happened last year”  
“Of course not, but”  
“What about Emily?”  
“She has nothing to do with this”  
“She kinda does though”  
“I promise I’ll only wait ten minutes and if he doesn’t show then I’ll be fine, I swear”  
“I’m sure you can understand that I don’t believe you”  
“I’ll be back in time for dinner”  
“Call me if you need anything”  
“I’ll be fine, go find your husband before he has Clara in tiny work-out clothes”  
“Love you, Chuck”  
“Love you, Ellie”

Chuck sat down on a bench, the same bench he sat on for close to six hours the year before, he probably would have stayed longer but Morgan and Ellie came and got him and made him leave.  
“Can I sit here?”  
Chuck jumped “You’re an ass”  
Casey sat down next to him “Well yeah”  
Chuck turned to look at him “Hi” he wasn’t sure why he felt like he was going to cry.  
“Hi”  
“It's been a while”  
“I wasn’t sure if you would show up”  
“Me? Are you serious? I sat here for hours last year, Morgan and Ellie had to drag me away”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Ellie didn’t want me to come today, but I just had to see if you would show up”  
“I needed time”  
“You could have called or told Alex or something”  
“I went off grid, I know it’s not an excuse but I needed time away from everything and everyone and as much as I wanted to be with you, I wasn’t in the right headspace and you didn’t deserve that”  
“A lot has changed in a year and a half”  
“Want to get some coffee and catch up?”  
“Uh yeah, but there is something I want to tell you before anything happens between us” Chuck looked away, fidgeting with the zipper of his coat.  
“I understand if you don’t want to have a relationship, but I thought we could at least be friends again”  
“Oh no, I mean, yeah I want to be friends, I’m still hoping for more but there is something huge that I need to talk to you about and um I think before anything happens between us we need to like re-get to know each other. A lot has changed and I can’t just jump into a relationship”  
“I understand that”  
Chuck took a deep breath “So um remember when me and Sarah were on that bullet train? Yeah well uh the thing is uh”  
“Did you get back together with Walker”  
“No, absolutely not, um her and Bryce are married actually”  
“Damn they didn’t waste any time”  
“So um we were talking about our future and kids and buying a house and getting a dog and well we got a bit excited and well then adult things happened, and yeah she got pregnant”  
“Walker had a kid? Your kid?”  
“Yeah”  
“Fuck”  
“Yeah” Chuck wanted to say so much more, but he wasn’t sure what else to say  
“You have a kid?”  
“A daughter, she will be one in a few weeks. So I was still dealing with the emotions of you not showing up then my world was changed forever and not in the way I thought it would” Chuck nervously bit his lip trying to gauge Casey's reaction "her name is Emily, Sarah wanted to name her after her mom Emma and her sister, remember Molly? So yeah she named her Emily Faye Bartowski. She hid it from me and it was kind of like when you found out about Alex, but I found out when I got a phone call Sarah was in the hospital and I was the emergency contact still and I walked in and was handed a baby”  
“Do you get to see her?”  
Chuck nodded “Yeah, Sarah lives about an hour away from Burbank now. I have full custody and Sarah gets to see her when she wants. We kind of have a made up schedule since Sarah is still a spy and is gone a lot. Right now she has some time off and Em has a cold and I didn’t want her to get on a plane so I flew in early today and I’ll be leaving Friday night so I can go home and see her. Plus Sarah isn't into this parenting thing. Yeah she loves Em and is great with her but she just can't do it for a long time and that's fine because I love it"  
“Wow”  
“She just took her first steps before I left and I cried” he laughed “I never thought it was possible to love someone so much”  
“I’m happy for you Chuck”  
“Thank you” Chuck smiled at him “Want to see the video?”  
“I’d like that”  
Chuck took out his phone and opened the video.  
“She looks just like Sarah, but with your brown curly hair”  
“Ellie says a lot of her personality is like I was when I was a baby” Chuck swiped to the next video “Her first word was dada, that made me cry too” he laughed before pushing play on the video.  
“I can’t wait to meet her”  
“Are you coming back to Burbank?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to stay with Alex and Morgan until I can find a new place”  
“My apartment is available, I just got a house last month and the apartment is sitting empty until the beginning of the year” Chuck shivered “I’m not used to this weather”  
“I might take you up on that offer, we can talk about it later, want to go get coffee now?”  
Chuck looked at his watch “I need to get back to Ellie’s, are you coming? Alex and Morgan are there”  
“Yeah, if that’s okay?”  
“I’d like that, and I think Alex would too, does she know you are here?”  
“No, she doesn’t” Casey stood up  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand that he was holding out for him, Casey pulled him up and into a kiss.  
Chuck let out a quiet moan, gripping the front of Casey’s coat. He has waited so long to kiss Casey again to see if that feeling was still there and yeah, it was.  
Casey stepped back “We should go before we get arrested”  
“I’ve waited so long for that”  
“Me too”  
“Part of me wants to take this slow like we just met and are getting to know each other and the other part of me wants to take you to the nearest hotel and do all the naughty things I’ve thought about for the last year and a half”  
“Both ideas are great, but I think we should go have dinner and then head back to my hotel room for the night”  
Chuck cupped Casey’s face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the scar on Casey’s cheek “You have no idea how happy I am to see you, thank you for showing up”  
“I’ve missed that smile”  
Chuck had to kiss him again, maybe kisses were magic.

Chuck walked into the kitchen where Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Alex, and Clara were all hanging out “Look who I found” he motioned behind him  
“Dad” Alex ran into his outstretched arms “Holy crap, it’s so good to see you”  
“Hello everyone”  
“We need to talk” Ellie grabbed his arm and led him into another room, Chuck followed.

“What is this?” she pointed between the two of them  
They both looked at each other, Chuck answered “We will let you know when we figure it out”  
“What about Emily?”  
“What about her?”  
“She is your number one priority”  
“She will always be my number one priority no matter who I’m dating, and I’ve already told Casey all about the situation”  
“You need to be careful who you bring into your life, you don’t want her getting attached then he disappears again”  
“Stop talking about me like I’m not here” Casey growled “I know I fucked up but Chuck can make his own decisions and we have talked about taking this slow like we just met and getting to know each other again and if he wants to wait a while to introduce me to Emily than I fully respect that”  
“Casey you don’t have to defend yourself. And you should feel safer knowing that John is who I’m with and not bringing a complete stranger into her life”  
“Did you tell him how bad you were when he didn’t show up last Thanksgiving? Because you were a mess for weeks, and I had to fly to Burbank to check on you and I’ve never seen you like that before”  
“I apologize for that and I can’t go back in time and change what I did, but I can make sure that for the rest of his life he will never have to feel like that again because I’m never letting go of him again. I know what I did and I beat myself up enough for it, I don’t need shit from anyone else. If you want I can leave”  
“You’re not leaving” Chuck cut in.  
“If you hurt him or Emily, they will never find your body”  
“I’ll hold you to that” Casey smirked  
Ellie gave him a hug before she went back into the kitchen

“I’m so sorry”  
“I expected it, everyone here has a reason to be upset with me”  
“I’m not mad at you, I understand and I fully believe that everything happens for a reason and now that we are here in this moment, I realize that if we did meet up a year ago, things would have been so different and not for the better”  
“I meant what I said, I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll do my best to never hurt you”  
“Good” Chuck kissed him “because I don’t plan on letting you go”  
“Let’s go get some turkey”

“The turkey isn’t the only thing getting stuffed today” Casey held back a laugh as he whispered in Chuck’s ear.  
“No, gross, that was...just no” Chuck couldn’t help but smile “But also I like that idea”  
“Stop flirting you two, it makes me nauseous”  
“No one asked for your opinion Grimes” Casey growled.  
“There is the Casey I know and love, missed ya big guy”  
"If you hug me I will kill you"  
"Rude"  
Chuck glared at Morgan until he walked away  
“So how the hell do we sneak out of here?”  
Chuck looked around “I think we just walk out an apology later”  
“Good idea” he grabbed Chuck’s hand and pulled him towards the front door.

The door wasn’t even shut all the way when Casey pulled Chuck’s coat off, “So we both agree that we aren’t going slow right now right?”  
“We stopped and got lube, we are fucking, I thought that was decided” Chuck helped Casey take his coat off because he wasn’t going fast enough.  
“A lot could have changed in the last ten minutes, just making sure”  
“Nothing has changed, my dick is so hard it hurts, I want you so bad right now”  
Casey leaned in to press a soft kiss to Chuck’s neck, making Chuck hum.  
Casey's hands resting on each of his hips, holding him against the wall, as Chuck’s long fingers started unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed with little coordination.  
Casey pulled back for a moment, looking deeply into Chuck’s eyes “Then why are your clothes still on” he teased as he walked backward until he was at the edge of the bed.  
Chuck watched with lust filled eyes and Casey kicked his shoes and socks off before pushing down his jeans and briefs. “Wow”  
Casey laid down on the bed, slowly stroking his length as he watched Chuck undress.  
Chuck was about to lay down on the bed when he remembered the lube was in his coat pocket, so he shyly went over and picked his coat up off the floor. Casey whistling as Chuck bent over made him blush,  
“Wow Chuck Bartowski, you really grew into those lanky limbs, and you finally got body hair” he smirked  
"Shut up, we all can't grow hair overnight" Chuck threw the bottle at Casey, who caught it.  
“Get that ass over here”  
Chuck climbed on the bed, straddling Casey’s hips, he ran his hands up his chest as he leaned forward, stopping to rub his thumbs over Casey’s nipples, which made him arch his back off the bed.  
Casey poured some lube on his fingers, reaching behind Chuck, he ran a slick finger over his hole a few times before pressing in.  
“Fuck” Chuck mumbled against Casey’s lips. He moved his hand between them, using both their precome to slick up their dicks before wrapping his long fingers around both of them he started rocking between his hand and Casey's finger inside of him.  
“So good Chuck” Casey groaned  
“I’m not gonna last” Chuck moved quicker  
Casey pushed in another finger “I’m close too" he breathed against Chuck's neck "Gonna come for me Chuck" he growled, kissing along Chucks jaw  
"I'm not ready for this to end"  
"We have all night, that's plenty of time for a few more orgasms” Casey licked across Chuck’s bottom lip as they both came.

\----------------------------------

“Dada”  
Casey groaned as something heavy landed on him “Which little monster is it” he tickled the tiny human making her laugh.  
Chuck walked into the bedroom, flipping on the light “Reagan I told you to wake up dad gently, he is old” Chuck teased.  
"Shut up Bartowski" Casey sat up “Why is everyone awake before me? That never happens”  
“Clara and Emily are still asleep, they were up half the night giggling. I woke up to help Ellie make pancakes. Then Christian and Carson woke up Link so he could go out and play football with Awesome”  
“The Woodcomb twins realize Lincoln just learned to walk right?”  
“Well they tried to get Reagan to play but she didn’t want to get her camo pants dirty”  
“You know princess, camo is made to get dirty”  
“I knooooow dada buuuut I wanna look pretty for Turkey Day”  
“Well good news, you always look pretty”  
“Tanks dada” She kissed his cheek  
“Now go get some pancakes but save me some”  
“Yes sir” She saluted him before hopping off the bed and running away.  
“She is so much like you it’s kind of terrifying” Chuck smiled at his husband.  
“She asked me to take her to the shooting range”  
“She is four”  
“You got Emily a compound bow when she turned seven, I think Rea can handle a BB gun” Casey got out of bed.  
“God I hope Lincoln likes video games, I need at least one nerdy child”  
“Emily counts, she only wanted a bow because of that one superhero”  
“She likes you more though”  
“I can’t help that” Casey teased, pulling Chuck into his arms. “Wanna help me out in the shower”  
Chuck reached behind him, pushing the door shut and locking it “Morgan, Alex, and Oliver will be here soon. I'm sure the kids will be fine for a while, I think we have time to go a little slower than a shower quickie”  
“I like the way you think Bartowski”  
“Happy Thanksgiving John”


End file.
